Cierpienia z przeszłości
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 6 thumb|398px Chris McLean: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów… Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. Chris McLean: Nasi uczestnicy zabawili się w kreatorów maszyn. Oczywiście z pewnymi kłopotami, hah. Bez atrakcji byłoby słabo. Do gry dołączył Lightning, co jednak niespecjalnie uradowało jego nowych współpracowników. Podobnie niezadowolony był także Luka, który jak się okazało, zamiast zostać kolejną gwiazdką, został pomagierem w brudnej robocie. Haah, uwielbiam niszczyć ludzkie marzenia. Otarł łzę rozbawiony. Luka: Wiesz, że stoję obok, nie? Zacisnął pięści. Chris McLean: Ekhem. No tak czy siak aktualnie znajdujemy się w Obłędnym Pociągu, minęły już... Zerknął na zegarek. Chris McLean: Dwa dni podróży. Chyba najwyższy czas wysiadać, co Chefie? Pojawił się Chef w przebraniu maszynisty. Pokiwał przecząco głową. Chef: Jesteś pewny, że mapa, którą mi dałeś była właściwa? Chris McLean: No, tak? Co miałoby być nie tak? Luka uśmiechnął się szyderczo, zakładając ręce. Luka: Sukcesem byłoby gdyby chociaż raz w połowie poszło dobrze. Chris niezadowolony odepchnął chłopaka i zatrzasnął go w jednym z przedziałów. Chris McLean: Wyprowadza mnie już z równowagi, uh! Więc co tym razem jest nie tak? Chef: Nie trafiliśmy tam, gdzie powinniśmy... Chris McLean: To gdzie jeste... Chef odsunął niewielką zasłonkę z okna wagonu. Za oknem rozpościerał się dość przerażający widok - stary las spowity nocą wśród krwawej mgły. '' '''Chris McLean:' Ou, szlag... Obłędny Pociąg Chris z założonymi rękoma wyglądał przez okno pociągu. Tuż obok stał Chef, który lekko przerażony strasznymi drzewami, przełknął jedynie głośno ślinę, aby przełamać panującą ciszę. Gdzieś z tyłu, Luka próbował się dobić, aby go wypuszczono. Chris McLean: Dobra, będzie zmiana planów. Trzeba się w końcu zatrzymać i wykombinować jakieś zadanie, show musi trwać. Chef: Jak już wolisz, chociaż wolałbym się stąd wydostać. Nic nie wiemy o tym miejscu. Chris McLean: Ow, nie lubię jak tak tchórzysz. Gdzie twój zew przygody? Chef: Prawdopodobnie został w przedziale obok... Chris McLean: To lepiej go poszukaj, bo nie zamierzam stąd tak szybko wyjechać. Musimy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Wzruszył ramionami. Chris McLean: 'No, i przy okazji wypuść tego piłkarzynę Chefie. Nie mogę się skupić gdy tak ciągle wali w te drzwi. ''W tym samym momencie, chłopak wyważył drzwi potężnym kopniakiem. '''Chris McLean: Co jest?! Eeeej! Nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele? Luka: Bynajmniej. Tak czy siak, ja wracam. Wolę się męczyć z naprawą tego autobusu niż tu tkwić. Wyszedł z przedziału. Chris przewrócił oczyma i zekrnął na Chefa. Chris McLean: A gdzie Kot i Kapelusznik? Oni powinni wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy. Tuż za plecami Chrisa, jak gdyby nigdy nic pojawił się Kapelusznik siedzący w powietrzu, popijający herbatę a na jego ramieniu siedział nie kto inny jak Kot. Kot: Oczywiście, że wiemy. Kapelusznik: Czymże byłaby nasza niewiedza wobec waszej niewiedzy, gdy wiedząc że wy nie wiecie nie wiedzielibyśmy jak wiedzieć by wam pomóc? Chris McLean: ...eeem...Kot - masz prawo głosu. Kot: Co jakiś czas obserwowaliśmy drogę, zbliżaliśmy się do odpowiedniego celu. Skąd inąd jednak śmiem przypuszczać, że ktoś z zewnątrz postanowił zmienić nasze plany. Chef: Jak to „ktoś z zewnątrz”? Kot: Tego nie wiem. Kraina jest względnie opuszczona z wyjątkiem oczywiście niektórych lokacji jak widzieliśmy w Trybiarnii. Kapelusznik: Podejrzenia jednak mamy, jednak nie chcemy snuć oskarżeń bez dowodów. Kot: W nocy, zbliżając się do rozwidlenia torów, ktoś musiał przestawić celowo dźwignię. Normalnie ten tor zawsze prowadził do odpowiedniego celu. Chris McLean: Dobra, dobra. To gdzie w końcu jesteśmy? Kot: Obrzeża Cmentarzyska Wspomnień, Kraina Marów. Nikt nie przepada za cmentarzami. Tym bardziej, jeśli podróż po nim przywołuje nasze największe lęki, zmartwienia i rzeczy, które chcemy ukryć przed innymi. Kapelusznik: Opcjonalnie przypomina o odwiedzeniu ZUS-u. Kot: Tak, to też nic przyjemnego. Kapelusznik: No, ZUS jest wredny. Kot: Tak, tak. Chris zatarł ręce zadowolony. Chris McLean: Będzie się działo, haah! Chefie, wypatruj najbliższego przystanku dla naszego pociągu. Mam już idealny pomysł na wyzwanie! Kot: Wiesz, że nadmiar wyrzutów sumienia może w najmniej drastycznym przypadku doprowadzić ich do obłędu? Chris McLean: I o to chodzi! Wagon restauracyjny W wagonie, przy jednym ze stołów siedziała Lundsay wraz z Courtney, które właśnie kończyły śniadanie. Blondynka jak widać nie była w nastroju, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jej towarzyszce. Lindsay: Eeeh... Courtney: Oj, no co jest? Od kiedy pamiętam uśmiechnęłaś się może pare razy przez ponad tydzień. To do Ciebie...kompletnie niepodobne. Lindsay: Tyler...Nasz związek i tak jest dość...burzliwy ostatnimi czasy. Courtney: Zapomniałaś, że już z nim zerwałaś? Lindsay: '''Naprawdę?! '''Courtney: ...taaak? Lindsay pociągnęła nosem zrozpaczona. Po chwili drzwi wagonu otworzyły się i stanął w nich jedyny dodatkowy członek ekipy. Luka: Witam drogie panie. Lindsay: Hej. Naprawiliście już autobus? Luka: A czy ja Ci wyglądam na cudotwórcę? Aczkolwiek moje łapki zapewne nie zagwarantują złego dotyku. Puścił oko do Courtney. Courtney: ...fascynujące. Może nam chociaż powiedz gdzie jesteśmy? Luka: Sam nie wiem, chociaż Chris i Chef mówili, że napotkaliśmy jakieś problemy. Courtney: Jak zwykle. Lindsay: Ehh...więc może powinniśmy się wreszcie zatrzymać by naprawić problem. Co nie? Luka: Sądzę, że Chris na spontanie wymyśli nowe tortury, mała. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Stanął w nich Duncan oraz Lightning. Lightning: Shi-bam! Oto i nasze koleżanki z drużyny Lightninga! Cóż za niespodzianka! Lindsay: Cześć, chłopaki! Podeszli do nich. Duncan: Wrzuciłbym coś na ruszt. Coś oferujesz, kobieto? Zerknął złośliwie na Courtney, która natychmiastowo zmarszczyła brwi. Lightning: Przydałyby się jakieś proteinki! Courtney: Czy ja ci wyglądam na kucharkę? Nie będę dla Ciebie gotować, zapomnij. Duncan: Z drugiej strony może to i lepiej. Courtney: Truciznę chętnie Ci podam w inny sposób... Duncan: Wstrzykniesz swój jad tymi słodkimi usteczkami? Courtney zacisnęła pięści. '' '''Luka:' Uhuhu, zaczyna mi się podobać. Zatarł ręce zadowolony. Lindsay: Lepiej jednak nie dopuścić do rękoczynów... Luka: No weź, ja tam bym chętnie się przekonał jaką truciznę oferuje. Courtney: Jesteście podli! Duncan & Luka: Słyszałem już gorsze epitety. Wściekła dziewczyna opuściła wagon restauracyjny. Duncan: Hah. Uwielbiam to. Luka: Trudno by nie lubić, heh. Lindsay: Szkoda tylko, że zapewne jeden z was... Spojrzała wymownie na Duncana. Lindsay: ... coś do niej czuje, hah? Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Luka: Nawet jeśli to... Spojrzał zdezorientowany na resztę. Luka: ...a, sorry stary. To nie do mnie... Duncan: Owszem...NIE DO CIEBIE... Lindsay: Może lepiej już sobie pójdziemy...na przykład na...eee...naradę drużynową, heh? Odciągnęła Duncana od Luki i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Lindsay: Lightning, idziesz? Lightning: 'Oczywiście blond piękności! '''Lindsay: '''Hihi, do zobaczenia, Luka! Opuszczony Wagon ''W opuszczonym wagonie, w lekkim półmroku, Alejandro starał się coś zdziałać. Uważnie się rozglądał, zupełnie tak, jakby czegoś szukał. '''Alejandro: To musi tutaj być... Drzwi wagonu skrzypnęły, usłyszał kroki. Ktoś wszedł do środka. Alejandro: Huh? Kto tam?! Heather: O. To ty... już wychodzę. Szukam toalety w tym cholernie wielkim pociągu... Alejandro: Heather? Poczekaj! Heather: Mów szybko, spieszę się. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i złapał ją za dłoń. Alejandro: Co z tobą, seniorita? Znów stałaś się zaślepiona rywalizacją jak jakiś czas temu? Heather: To może być ostatnia szansa by coś osiągnąć! Alejandro: '''Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy darować sobie nawet wrogie stosunki wobec siebie? '''Heather: Chcę trzeźwo myśleć i planować strategię! Puszczaj! Poza tym co tutaj robisz? Alejandro: Chyba nie liczysz, że Ci powiem skoro jawnie chcesz być moim wrogiem. Heather: Dobra, może to było zbyt impulsywne! Zawrzyjmy układ. Alejandro: Układ...? Słucham. Założył ręce i oparł się o ścianę. Heather: Tak czy siak, lepiej aby myśleli że faktycznie nie widzimy teraz świata poza rywalizacją. Alejandro: W porządku. Mów dalej. Heather: Układ jest jasny. Nie będę ryzykować i sabotować drużyny. Zależnie od tego kto przegra, będziemy się starać eliminować odpowiednie jednostki. Kogo chciałbyś się pozbyć z mojej drużyny? Alejandro: Przede wszystkim Courtney i Duncana. Reszta jest raczej mało groźna. Ja sam dla siebie planuję pozbyć się Dawn i Noaha. Heather: Czemu akurat ich? Alejandro: Dawn nie nadaje się na kapitana, a wraz z Noahem chcą się mnie pozbyć. Jakby tego było mało mam podejrzenia, że moi sojusznicy nie są do końca wierni... Rozejrzał się po wagonie. Alejandro: Dalsze szczegóły poznasz potem, skarbie. Heather: Na to liczę...skoro to wszystko, to mogę iść. Alejandro: O nie... Przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Natychmiastowo ją od siebie oderwał. Alejandro: Teraz możesz iść. Heather uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy, opuściła wagon. Alejandro: Idzie idealnie... Alejandro zabrał się do ponownych poszukiwań. Po chwili w całym pociągu rozległ się głos Chrisa z naściennych głośników. Chris McLean: Wszyscy mają się migiem stawić w głównym przedziale! Dość leniuchowania! Mam nadzieję, że spodobają wam się wyjątkowe tortury na dzisiaj, haha! Główny przedział Na miejscu zebrali się już wszyscy uczestnicy. Chef stopniowo odsłaniał każde z okien, aby zaprezentować iście uroczy widoczek za nimi. Każdy bez wyjątku był zdziwiony. Harold: Co do...? Lindsay: Trafiliśmy do domku strachów w wesołym miasteczku, prawda? Izzy: WOAH! JAK TU CZADOWO... Zadowolona „przykleiła się” do szyby. Izzy: Prawie...jak...w...domu... Noah: Nie mieliśmy przez przypadek wylądować w super-cukieraśnym światku? Scott: Przykro mi, że nie dane nam się męczyć w świecie idealnym dla ciebie. Noah: Sam czułbyś się jak w domu, co? Chris McLean: Cóż, nie mieliśmy w planach wylądować akurat tutaj, ale to żaden problem się dostosować, nie? Heather: Ani mi się śni lecieć do tego lasu! Lindsay: Też nie idę! Gwen: Raczej nie będzie to zbyt wielka strata... Harold: Może zaczekajmy jednak aż zacznie świtać... Przełknął głośno ślinę. Duncan: Rany, ale tchórze. Izzy: Może to będzie jak w „Domu w głębi lasu”? No, wiecie. Dom...w lesie. W jego głębi. Zapadła cisza. Chris McLean: Hah, spokojnie. Bez względu na porę dnia tu i tak jest ciemno. Trent: Eeeh, a więc może miejmy to już za sobą? Chris McLean: Gdyby nie wasze zawodzenie, już dawno otrzymalibyście instrukcje. Wszyscy przewrócili oczyma. Chris McLean: Aczkolwiek i tak wpierw musimy stąd wyjść, więc za mną! Uczestnicy ruszyli za Chrisem w stronę wyjścia. Las - obrzeża cmentarzyska Uczestnicy w grupie stanęli przed prowadzącym oczekując na instrukcje. Na miejscu był już Chef oraz Luka, którym towarzyszył Kot i Kapelusznik. '' '''Chris McLean:' Widzę, że coraz lepiej się dogadujecie, hehe. Kapelusznik wyciągnął pokręcony scyzoryk i nakreślił kreskę na pniu jednego z drzew. Kapelusznik: Tak, gramy sobie z Chefem w zagadki. Chris McLean: ...iii jak idzie? Kapelusznik: Jest 32:1... Chef: To upokarzające... Chris zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kapelusznik: Nie martw się Chefuniu. Poklepał go po ramieniu. Kot: Aczkolwiek zacna rozrywka, mrru. Zamruczał wchodząc na głowę piłkarza. Luka: Mówię po raz ostatni...złaź ze mne... Kot przysiadł na jego ramieniu i zaczął się łasić. Luka: Cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, nie wyczyszczę twojej kuwety... Kot: A Chris mówił, że jesteś od brudnej roboty...nawet i w sensie dosłownym. Luka: Niech no cię tylko dorwę sierściuchu... Kot: Miau! Uciekł z powrotem do pociągu. Luka: Cholerny kocur... Kapelusznik: Może przeprosinowa herbatka? Wyciągnął filiżankę ze swojego kapelusza. Luka: Otaczają mnie kretyni... Kapelusznik: '''Na szczęście masz jeszcze mnie i Kota. '''Luka: ... Kapelusznik: Kawy nie mam. Ciężko było utrzymać ziarna pod kapeluszem. Chris McLean: Dobra, koniec pogawędek! Czas nas goni! Oczywiście w dzisiejszym zadaniu przegrana drużyna będzie musiała znaleźć sobie nocleg w tym miejscu. Harold uniósł dłoń. Chris McLean: I tak, wiem. Mówiłem że w drastycznych warunkach będzie możliwość aby ten proceder porzucić. Póki co jest tu względnie bezpiecznie, więc zdania nie zmienię. Harold opuścił dłoń. Chris McLean: 'Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało od was prawdziwego poświęcenia się dla swojej drużyny praktycznie pod każdym względem. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zboczyliśmy nieco z kursu. Miejsce w którym się znajdujemy to tereny niejakiej Krainy Marów. Konkretnie - obrzeża Cmentarzyska Wspomnień. ''Courtney zerknęła na Duncana. '''Courtney: Mapa w Szklanym Mieście... Duncan: A więc to o tym mówiła... Chris McLean: Każda z drużyn wyznaczy trójkę osób, której zadaniem będzie przeprawić się przez cmentarzysko. Niby nic trudnego, ale zapewne się nieźle zdziwicie. Reszta drużyny będzie czekała na was w chacie po drugiej stronie. Instrukcje co do ich zadań przedstawię na miejscu. Macie teraz chwilę na decyzję. I mała wskazówka - lepiej, by podróżnicy nie mieli nic na sumieniu, hehe. Heather: W porządku...to...mamy tu jakichś świętoszków? Courtney: Rozumiem, że odpadasz na starcie. Heather: Skoro chcesz latać pomiędzy grobami, to droga wolna. Duncan: Jak dla mnie powinniśmy wystawić kogoś, kto w razie czego umie się opanować i... Heather: Okej, drugi chętny. Proponuję wam Trenta do kompletu i oto nasz skład. Duncan: Luz. Wzruszył ramionami. Trent: Niech będzie i tak. Dawn: Dobrze, drużyno. Są jacyś chętni? Gwen: Ja tam lubię takie klimaty, więc mogę zaryzykować. Uśmiechnęła się. Dawn: Sama także się poświęcę dla dobra drużyny. Brakuje nam ostatniego ochotnika. Noah: Fakt, że nie muszę patrzeć na Scotta jest kuszący, więc się zgłaszam. Dawn: No to mamy skład. Chris McLean: Okej. Widzę, że przedstawiciele wybrani. Od Łotrów mamy Duncana, Trenta oraz Courtney, a Kapelusznicy wystawiają Dawn, Noaha i Gwen. Muszę przyznać, że będzie niewątpliwie ciekawie. Ah, nigdy mnie nie zawodzicie. Uśmiechnął się zachwycony. '' '''Chris McLean:' Reszta udaje się za Chefem. W takim razie powodzenia i niech wygra najlepszy. Cmentarzysko Wspomnień Grupa Łotrów Grupa przemierzała cmentarz szybkim krokiem wzdłuż wybrukowanej alei, by jak najszybciej wydostać się z cmentarza. W pewnej chwili Trent przystanął. Duncan: Postanowiłeś podziwiać widoki, stary? Courtney; Uwierz, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł... Trent: Spójrzcie tutaj... Mruknął zamyślony wskazując palcem na kostkę, którą wybrukowana była aleja. Ktoś starał się wyryć na niej napis. Courtney: „Trzymaj się ścieżki”... ciekawe... Duncan: '''Spójrz wyżej, Court. '''Courtney: Uhm...”NIE trzymaj się ścieżki”...jakaś przestroga? Trent: Lub wskazówka. Może faktycznie powinniśmy nieco zboczyć? Jeśli każdy pójdzie parę metrów dalej od siebie, ale tak byśmy byli w polu widzenia, to nie powinno być źle, co nie? Duncan: Dość racjonalne podejście. Tak czy siak jesteś przegłosowana księżniczko. Courtney: Niech wam będzie... Duncan: Spokojnie, będę blisko gdybyś chciała się przytulić przerażona. Courtney: Dzięki, obejdzie się. Trent: Eh, zupełnie jak za starych czasów. Grupa Kapeluszników Dawn szła przodem rozglądając się nerwowo po cmentarzu. Gwen i Noah obserwowali uważnie jej ruchy. Noah: Coś nie tak? Dawn: Wszy-wszystko w porządku... Przyspieszyła nieco kroku. Noah: Nieco zbladłaś... Gwen: Może jednak trochę się boisz? Gwen poklepała lekko dziewczynę po ramieniu. Dawn: ZOSTAW MNIE!!! Gwen odskoczyła jak oparzona. Gwen: Ej, ej...spokooojnie... Noah: Co się dzieje, Dawn? Dawn oparła się o jeden z grobów i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Dawn: Dlaczego Scott nas śledzi...? Gwen i Noah spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni. Gwen: Scotta tu nie ma, Dawn... poszedł z Chefem... Noah: I całe szczęście... Dawn: On tam jest...pojawia się i patrzy tak wymownie... Gwen: Co się dzieje...? Zerknęła na Noaha. Chłopak zbliżył się do gothki. Noah (szeptem): Chris mówił, że będzie bezpieczniej dla tych którzy nie mają czegoś na sumieniu... Gwen: Popada w obłęd...musimy się stąd wydostać! Grupa Łotrów Wedle postanowień, każdy z uczestników szedł w odległości około dwudziestu metrów od drugiej osoby. W pewnym momencie, cała trójka wkroczyła w teren pokryty dość gęstą, krwawą mgłą. Courtney: Uh, nic nie widać. Wiedziałam, że to zły pomysł! Mogliśmy mnie posłuchać! Uh! Rozejrzała się. Courtney: Chłopaki? Halo...? Trent?! Duncan?! Oparła się o jeden z grobów. Po chwili coś delikatnie uderzyło o jej nogę. Dziewczyna pochyliła się i podniosła ową rzecz. Courtney: Huh...a co to takiego...chwila...czy to jest...? W jej dłoniach spoczywała maleńka, drewniana czaszka do złudzenia przypominająca tą, którą otrzymała od Duncana w pierwszym sezonie. Przed dziewczyną stanęła niewyraźna sylwetka jakiejś postaci. Courtney: Duncan...? To Ty? Postać wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. Courtney: ...dlaczego mi to dałeś? Czemu do tego wracasz? ???: '''Może sam chcę wrócić? '''Courtney: ...do czego wrócić? Kilkanaście kilometrów dalej Duncan i Trent przebijali się przez mgłę. Trent: Meh, ale gdzie ona może być? Duncan: Jak ją znam to pewnie postanowiła iść sama... Trent: Nie...cii. Słyszę ją chyba. Chodź tędy. Udali się w wyznaczonym przez Trenta kierunku. Duncan: Faktycznie...ktoś z nią jest?! ???: Przecież widzę, że dalej Ci zależy, księżniczko... Postać zbliżała się do dziewczyny. '' '''Courtney:' Duncan...n-nie... Duncan: Ale, że... Trent: Cii...z jakiegoś powodu myśli, że to ty... Duncan: Nie uciszaj mnie, musimy jej pomóc! Trent: Duncan! Punk jednak ruszył w stronę dziewczyny. Postać rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a Courtney dalej trzymając w dłoniach czaszkę spojrzała na Duncana. Courtney: C-co to było? Duncan: Myślałaś, że to ja... Courtney: Ehm... Zarumieniła się lekko. Trent: To widocznie jakaś iluzja...Co tam trzymasz? Spojrzeli na jej dłonie. Duncan: To czaszka ode mnie? Dalej ją trzymasz? Courtney: Nie...znalazłam ją pod nogami... Trent: To nie czaszka... Duncan i Courtney spojrzeli na Trenta. Trent: Wygląda jak naszyjnik z tego filmu o kosmitach, który dała mi Gwen... Courtney: Nie? Wygląda jak czaszka którą dostałam od Duncana... Duncan: Owszem... Spojrzał na Courtney. Duncan: Cholera, nie! Wziął czaszkę i wyrzucił ją daleko za plecy. Duncan: Lepiej znajdźmy wyjście... Courtney: Co ci odbiło?! Duncan: Idziemy... Courtney: Niekiedy nie rozumiem Twoich reakcji... Grupa Kapeluszników Noah idąc pod ramię z Dawn co jakiś czas przytrzymywał ją mocniej. Dziewczyna wyglądała coraz gorzej. Gwen: To zadanie jest chore... Noah: Owszem. Mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy niedaleko. Dawn: On jest za nami...proszę niech idzie... To spojrzenie...boli. Noah, nie gniewaj się... Gwen zerknęła pod swoje nogi. '' '''Gwen': To przecież mój naszyjnik... Noah: Spadł Ci z szyi? Dziwne...nie przypatrywałem się że jakiś masz... Gwen: Nie miałam. To naszyjnik, który dałam Trentowi przed naszym rozstaniem... Gothka rozejrzała się. Zdawało się jej, że w oddali widzi Trenta, a obok niego Duncana. Gwen: Proszę...idźcie dalej. Muszę coś sprawdzić. Noah: Nie! Idziesz z nami! Gwen: Zaufaj mi. Zaraz dołączę. Noah: A jeśli nie? Gwen: Jeśli nie, to już nigdy mi nie ufaj. Pobiegła w odpowiednią stronę. Noah: ...obawiam się, że do tego dojdzie... Dawn: Chodźmy stąd, błagam... Noah: Już idziemy... Drewniany pałac Chef wraz z pozostałymi dotarł przed wrota drewnianego pałacu. Tuż po ich otwarciu, w głównym przedsionku natknęli się na zadowolonego Chrisa. Mimo, że pałac zdawał się być kompletnie opuszczonym i mającym przynajmniej 300 lat na karku, to wewnątrz wszystko było zmechanizowane. '' '''Heahter:' No, no. Ładne luksusy. Justin: Niewątpliwie miłe zaskoczenie po tym obskurnym lesie. Harold: Od razu poczułem się bezpieczniej. Ułożył dwa palce na swojej szyi. Harold: '''Taak. Stan przedzawałowy już można wykluczyć. Bogu dzięki. '''Chris McLean: Witam pozostałych uczestników. Cóóż. Wasi towarzysze niewątpliwie się męczą na cmentarzysku. Wskazał na ścianę na której znajdowało się kilkanaście monitorów, które ukazywały poczynania trójek na cmentarzu. Chris McLean: Pora abyście to wy wkroczyli do akcji. Zabawimy się w coś pokroju pozbywania się konkurencji. Jak widzicie cmentarzysko samo w sobie wywołuje u nich przywoływanie wspomnień, które ich męczą. Możemy nieco pomóc tejże magii. Dzięki naszej technice macie doprowadzić ich do takiego obłędu, aby przyznali się przed kamerami co ich trapi. Ten, kto wytrzyma z nich najdłużej zapewni zwycięstwo waszej drużynie. Do dyspozycji macie kamery, urządzenia wywołujące mgłę, hologramy i inne cudeńka techniki. Heather: Zadanie w którym MUSZĘ podręczyć Gwen? Brzmi cudownie! Chris McLean: Jestem wspaniałomyślny, wiem. Zajmijcie więc miejsca i do roboty! Wszyscy zajęli przygotowane specjalne loże. Heather zatarła ręce. Heather: Więc wpierw pomęczymy Gwen... Justin: Wydaje mi się, że z Dawn będzie łatwiej... Heather: Uh...no dobra. Co mu tu mamy... Przyjrzała się monitorowi. Heather: Duncan i Trent? A raczej iluzja z nimi...okej, no to podstawiamy hologramy. Coś czuję, że to będzie to. Wpisała odpowiednią komendę na klawiaturze. Lindsay: Pewnie dalej ją męczy, że rzuciła Trenta dla Duncana, który okazał się totalnym kretynem. Lightning: Ah, te kobiety. Zmieniają facetów jak rękawiczki a potem żałują. Justin: Miała być Dawn... Heather: Oj, daj spokój. Dawn to będzie formalność. W międzyczasie drużyna Kapeluszników przeglądała materiały poczynań trójki drużyny Łotrów. Alejandro: Proszę, proszę...Courtney i Duncan. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Scott: Idealnie. Trzeba ich załatwić. Harold: Nareszcie zemszczę się na Duncanie, tak! Scott: Daruj sobie złowieszczy śmiech, bo znów dostaniesz ataku astmy... Harold: Ej! Izzy: Haha! Ej, a można tu zrobić apokalipsę? Te pościgi, te wybuchy! Scott: Lepiej n... Alejandro: To świetny pomysł! Scott&Harold: SERIO?! Izzy: SERIO?! Wiem. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. Alejandro: 'Drodzy amigos chyba nic nie wiedzą o miłości. ''Spojrzał na nich. '''Alejandro: I tak, nie oczekuję odpowiedzi z waszej strony. Zaczął coś wprowadzać na klawiaturze. Izzy: Dodaj jeszcze zombie...proooszę. Alejandro: To już chyba wykraczało poza budżet show... Harold: To może jednak nam wytłumacz dlaczego akurat apokalipsa? Alejandro: To proste. Ludzie głównie spowiadają się ze swoich grzeszków w bardzo skrajnych sytuacjach, gdy już panicznie boją się o swoje życie. Harold: '''Już rozumiem. To faktycznie dość proste, a zarazem skuteczne rozwiązanie. '''Alejandro: No, taką mam nadzieję. Scott: A co z Trentem? Alejandro: O niego pomartwimy się później...Apokalipsę. Czas. Zacząć. Zaśmiał się i nacisnął jakiś przycisk. Cmentarzysko Wspomnień Gwen zbliżała się coraz bardziej do (według niej) Duncana i Trenta, którzy ze sobą rozmawiali. Po jakimś czasie oboje zerknęli na gothkę i zmierzyli ją lodowatymi spojrzeniami. Gwen przystanęła na chwilę nieco niepewna co dalej robić. Gwen: Uhm...a gdzie macie Courtney, chłopaki? Hologram Duncana: Courtney...taak. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolona. Gwen: O co ci chodzi? Hologram Duncana: Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, miałem fajną laskę, a przez Ciebie wszystko się posypało. Gwen: Gadasz brednie! Hologram Duncana: Posypał się mój związek, nasza przyjaźń...wszystko! To Twoja wina! Gwen: Courtney nie była święta! Trent...powiedz coś! Hologram Trenta: To Ty wszystko zepsułaś... Gwen: ...Trent... Hologram Trenta Jakoś w pierwszym sezonie wszystko tolerowałaś, nagle zjawił się Duncan i zaczęłaś kombinować! Gwen: Wy chyba oszaleliście! Hologram Trenta My? Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Hologram Duncana: My nie. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął we mgle. Trent próbował zrobić to samo. Gwen: Czekaj! Hologram Trenta ...o co chodzi? Gwen: Może Duncan zawrócił mi w głowie tym, że byliśmy do siebie tacy podobni...ale to nie ja we wszystkim jestem winna. Tak czy siak po rozstaniu z nim zrozumiałam, że to był błąd. Wzruszyła ramionami. Trent spojrzał na nią uważnie. Hologram Trenta...ludzie popełniają błędy. Więc co Cię trapi, Gwen? Gwen: 'Uhm...zrozumiałam, że jednak nie da się tak łatwo zapomnieć o tym co między nami było. Tęskniłam za Tobą jednak...w sumie tęsknię i do teraz. Wszystko to odżyło, kiedy pojawiłeś się znów tutaj i... ''Rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu. Hologram Trenta zniknął. '''Gwen: Co do... Rozejrzała się wokół. Gwen: Lepiej abym wróciła do Noaha i Dawn... Zaczęła biec przed siebie, po czym wpadła do jednego z dołów wykopanych na kolejny z grobów. Zaczęła spadać i spadać... Drewniany pałac Na monitorach wszystkich ukazała się scena, w której Gwen rozmawia z hologramem Trenta. Chris McLean: I tym sposobem mamy 1:0 dla drużyny Łotrów. Gwen otwarcie przyznała się, że ma wyrzuty co do tego, jak potraktowała Trenta. Słodkie, aczkolwiek liczyłem że ma coś więcej na sumieniu. Na przykład...zabójstwo czy coś. Heather: Jakież to było oczywiste... Przewróciła oczyma. Heather: Teraz pora na Dawn...haha! Chris McLean: Zaangażowanie Heather w tym zadaniu zasługuje co najmniej na pochwałę, serio. Justin: Chociaż raz... Cmentarzysko Wspomnień Duncan i Courtney szli obok siebie w milczeniu. Trent szedł kilka metrów przed nimi. Kiedy znajdował się wystarczająco daleko, Courtney zerknęła na Duncana. Courtney: Too...powiesz co ci wtedy odbiło? Duncan: Nic. Courtney: Duncan... Duncan: Odpuść sobie, dobra? Wyjdźmy już stąd... Courtney: To dziwne, że my widzieliśmy czaszkę, a Trent naszyjnik Gwen... myślisz, że ona zobaczyłaby to samo? Zerwała się potężna wichura. Courtney: Co się dzieje?! Duncan: Nie mam pojęcia...nie podoba mi się to... Courtney: Nie ma Trenta...zniknął! Ziemia pod ich nogami zaczęła się rozstępować. Duncan: Uważaj! Nie możesz tam wpaść! Courtney: O, serio? Nie no czemu by sobie nie spaść?! Duncan: Daruj sobie te złośliwości, chcę dobrze! Courtney: Co ci tak ostatnio zależy? Duncan: Zawsze zależało, ale byłaś ślepa! Courtney: Nie obrażaj mnie! Duncan: Dbam tu o nasze życie, kobieto! Courtney: Taak, tylko wiesz, że ja akurat posiadam doświa... Duncan przewrócił oczyma i wziął Courtney na ręce. Zaczął biec przed siebie. Courtney: POSTAW MNIE! Duncan: Możesz się przymknąć chociaż na trochę? Courtney: Strasznie mnie wkurzasz... Założyła ręce. Duncan: Też Cię kocham, księżniczko. Courtney: ...nie jesteś w moim typie... Duncan: Justin tym bardziej. Odstawił dziewczynę na ziemię. Courtney: Zazdrosny? Duncan: On Cię wykorzystuje. Ziemia zaczęła rozstępować się bardziej. Praktycznie nie mieli drogi ucieczki. Courtney: Gdzie Chris...to nie może być koniec! Przytuliła się do Duncana przerażona. Duncan: '''Owszem...spokojnie... '''Courtney: Też tęskniłam za tobą, tak strasznie... Duncan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Duncan: Wiedziałem. Oboje zaczęli spadać w dół. Rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu. Drewniany Pałac Wszyscy spojrzeli na scenę z Duncanem i Courtney. Luka przewrócił oczyma, a Justin zmarszczył brwi. Luka: Same romanse, meh... Lindsay: AWWW....SŁODKO! Justin: Jeszcze się policzymy, Duncan... Chris McLean: Ah, drama, dramaa, draaamaaa! Zaczął tańczyć swój iście czadowy taniec szczęścia niczym LeShawna. Chris McLean: 2:1 dla Kapeluszników, na na na! Chef: Chris, chyba pora na twoje leki... Cmentarzysko Wspomnień Noah wraz z Dawn przemierzali kolejne aleje. W końcu chłopak postanowił przełamać ciszę, która chyba dość źle wpływała na jego towarzyszkę. Noah: Zupełnie jakby ten cmentarz nie miał końca, eeh. Dawn: Wędrujemy ponad godzinę... Noah: Poniekąd to swego rodzaju labirynt, cóż poradzisz... Dawn: Nogi mnie jednak trochę bolą... Noah: I tak się nie poddamy. Uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco. Dawn: Gwen zniknęła, co jakiś czas słychać klaksony...co się tutaj dzieje? Noah: Nie mam bladego pojęcia, przykro mi. Dawn: A Scott nas ciągle śledzi... Noah westchnął niepocieszony. Leniwie zerknął za siebie. Oczywiście nikogo nie zauważył. Złapał dziewczynę mocniej za rękę. Noah: Spokojnie, nie oddam Cię mu... Dawn: Naprawdę? Noah: No pewnie...zależy mi na Tobie. Rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu, a Noah zapadł się pod ziemię. Dosłownie. Dawn: NOAH?! Co się dzieje?! Odwróciła się gorączkowo. Dawn: To Twoja sprawka, Scott?! Hologram Scotta rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Tuż za nim zaczęła zbliżać się inna sylwetka. Dawn przymrużyła oczy. Przed nią pojawił się Trent. Dawn: To Ty? Trent: Taak? Courtney i Duncan zniknęli...też jesteś tu sama? Dawn: Noah przed chwilą zapadł się pod ziemię...dosłownie. Potem zabrzmiał klakson... Trent: Z jakiegoś powodu zostają w pewien sposób eliminowani... Podrapał się po głowie. Trent: Poza tym wołałaś Scotta? Przecież miał iść z resztą... Dawn: Prawie od początku mnie prześladuje...nikt go nie widzi tylko ja... Złapała się za głowę. Trent: Mam podobnie. Nie widzę Scotta, ale wiele rzeczy przez całą podróż tutaj przypominało mi Gwen... Dawn: Naprawdę? Widocznie to miejsce...to ono wywołuje te iluzje...te myśli... to co nas trapi. Trent: Może jeśli ktoś powie co leży mu na sercu, to wtedy przechodzi do dalszego etapu czy coś... Wzruszył ramionami. Dawn: Możliwe! Uśmiechnęła się nikle i pokiwała głową potakująco. Trent: Panie przodem. Może moja drużyna mi wybaczy... Dawn: Więc...nie mów nikomu, dobrze...? Trent: Będę milczał jak grób. Dawn: Ehh...bardzo szanuję Noaha, jednak dwa dni temu kiedy rozmawiałam ze Scottem on...pocałował mnie...dziwnie się z tym czuję... Ziemia pod Dawn się rozstąpiła, a dziewczyna zaczęła spadać. Rozległ się klakson. Ziemia pod Trentem również nagle się rozstąpiła. Drewniany Pałac Cała szóstka osób, które wędrowały po cmentarzu znalazła się na środku ogromnej Sali w pałacu, w której siedziała reszta osób. Zadowolony Chris podszedł do nich. Podobnie było z resztą uczestników. Chris McLean: No, no. Mamy wszystkich. Muszę przyznać, że ciekawych rzeczy się o was dowiedzieliśmy. Gwen: Że c-co?! Dawn: Słyszeliście wszystko?! Chris McLean: Oj wszystko, wszystko. Haha. Gwen, która dalej kocha się w Trencie ; Noah zakochany w Dawn. Ciekawe czy podoba się fakt, że niedawno obściskiwała się ze Scottem. Duncan i Courtney - stara miłość nie rdzewieje, huh? Courtney: '''Zaprzeczam! '''Duncan: Pff, jasne. Chris McLean: Trent - ładnie udało Ci się podjeść Dawn. Trent: Nawet nie wiedziałem, że od tego zależy wynik... Chris McLean: Hahah, jaaasne. Tak czy siak, drużyna Łotrów ponownie wygrała. Obnażyli więcej brudów drużyny Kapeluszników aniżeli jej przeciwnicy. Toteż widzę się z drużyną Dawn na kolejnej ceremonii. Ciekawe czy po tej ceremonii dalej pozostanie kapitanem, hahah. Luka: Śmiem wątpić. Chris McLean: Luka, skoro już się odezwałeś, zaprowadź Łotrów z powrotem do pociągu. Ceremonia odbędzie się na cmentarzu, a potem poszukacie sobie noclegu. Może wszyscy doświadczycie jakichś ciekawych iluzji, hah? Luka: Dobra, idziemy... Luka wraz z drużyną Łotrów i Chefem, opuścili pałac. Karciana Ceremonia Chris McLean: Przynajmniej tym razem darujemy sobie przywoływanie formalności i zasady. Tradycyjnie głosujecie na osobę do wyrzucenia i na osobę do ewentualnego ocalenia. Alejandro: Coś czuję, że raczej nie mamy kogo ocalać... Chris McLean: To już wasza wola. Przypominam jedynie Noahowi, że jest w posiadaniu Chrisowego Asa, więc w razie czego może skorzystać z nietykalności. Proszę bardzo, możecie głosować. Drużyna Kapeluszników zabrała się do głosowania. Izzy:('''pisze) Odpada: Dawn, do ocalenia: Nikt. '''Alejandro: (pisze) Odpada: Dawn, do ocalenia: Nikt. Gwen: (pisze) Odpada: Izzy, do ocalenia: Dawn C''hris zebrał i podliczył wszystkie głosy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.'' Chris McLean: Dobra, wynik jest dość oczywisty... Noah wstał na równe nogi. Noah: Chris...mógłbym coś powiedzieć? Chris McLean: Co jest? Noah: Mogę przekazać kartę Dawn? Chris McLean: Eeem...chcesz ją ochronić? Noah: Owszem. Nie powinna odpaść. Nie tylko przez nią dzisiaj przegraliśmy. Chris McLean: W takim wypadku Dawn, jesteś bezpieczna. Inaczej byś odpadła. Dawn: Dziękuję Noah...bardzo dziękuję... Noah: Nic wielkiego. Nie potrzebuję podziękowań... Odwrócił od niej wzrok. Alejandro: Niedobrze... Chris McLean: W takim razie odpada druga osoba, która otrzymała najwięcej głosów... Scott: ...czyli? Gwen: ...zapewne ja. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Gwen. Gwen: Znów odpadnę przez te miłostki... Chris McLean: Dlatego powinnaś się już konkretnie ustatkować. Zapraszam do portalu frajerów... Portal Frajerów Gwen szykowała się już do przejścia przez portal. Niektórzy członkowie drużyny Łotrów także przyszli obejrzeć eliminację. Heather: Nie spodziewałabym się... Duncan: Myślałem, że wyleci Dawn... Trent: Hej, Gwen! Wzrok wszystkich skierował się na Trenta. Chłopak podbiegł do gothki. '' '''Trent:' Mam nadzieję, że niebawem się spotkamy. Gwen: Zaraz potem jak wygrasz. Numer mam ten sam. Puściła do niego oczko i pocałowała w policzek. Gwen: Do zobaczenia w naszym świecie! Przeszła przez portal. Chris McLean: Cóż, to był dość ciekawy odcinek. Poznaliśmy parę sekretów, a relacje pomiędzy uczestnikami już raczej nie będą takie, jak były. Na szczęście, hah! Czy się stąd wydostaniemy? Przekonamy się o tym w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i...Marów!!! <ściemnienie> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki